Dancing through the worlds
by Toxic Shade
Summary: Tai, Matt, and Sora are warped to a different world, and appear to be stranded in a place full of video game characters! Many crossovers! Grandia 2 world! 7th chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I've been in a major slump lately.
1. It Begins

Pyle: Hey all! The author of the greatest fanfiction ever is here! Welcome to the story that will have crossovers of almost every anime, game, final fantasy, manga, and so forth!

Me: Yeahbullwhatever.

Tiumi: You know, we should just take him out of this fanfiction. He doesn't even help out at all.

Me: Yeah! Lets get rid of Pyle!

Tiumi: I was talking about you, you terd!

Me: Oh...well then forget it.

Pyle: You know, I was playing one of those old Saturn games on my computer called 'Sonic R'. Some of you might remember those old Sonic the Hedgehog games. Sonic R had this one really awesome song about worlds on the radiant emerald level. It has the awesome lyrics that go like...

Everybody's super sonic racin'

Runnin to the point of no return...

Everybody's super sonic racin'

Come on, let the fires burn!

Everybody's super sonic racin'

Try to keep your feet right on the ground!

When your super sonic racin

There's no time to look around!

Don't you know...

We really have to go...

To a place...

Where you can feel my heart just race! (echos)

(cool techno sound here)

Where do all the rainbows go?

To a place that I don't know...

Wherever it is I'd like to go...

Anyways, this is where I got my idea for the fic. It just kinda says a lot about worlds. And I started thinking. Worlds, hmm. I can do that!

Tiumi: By the way, we can send you a low quality wav. File of it if you want also. Just give your email, and I'll find some way to do it! I always do...

Pyle: In later chapters, I'll introduce more lyrics. Also, just to let you know, the digidestined have NOT, I repeat, have NOT gone to summer camp. They have their digimon from the start, and who cares where they got them? This is my fanfic, and I can say who has what or how lazy I am not to type what came from where.

Me: By the way, I really loved the ending music to the american digimon tamers season. I wish I could find it somewhere, but on Kazaa, its hard to find things.

Tiumi: I also watched the ending to Mon colle knights today. It is August 19th 2002 right now, just to let you know. I was very sad to see it end. I will try to always remember the date of whenever a show ends.

Pyle: So was I. Mon colle knights was one of my favorite shows. We even got to see Rockna zap Mondo one last time before the series ended. I think it was awesome. Also, they made room for another season because they created another six monster items! Isn't that awesome?!

Tiumi: Back to the subject.

Pyle: Oh yeah. This fan fic belongs to me, so don't steal. It's not nice, and I'll tear you limb from limb ^_^

Tiumi: We don't own the characters created by Squaresoft, Electronic Arts, Red Lemon Studios, Saban, Toei, and whatever other companies I use in this fan fiction that will have bunches of crossovers in it!

Me: I'm gonna camera flash you 'cause your mean.

(FLASH)

Pyle: EEK! MY EYES!

Tiumi: By the way, feel free to review! If it's a flame, I'll print if out and BURN it!!!!

Pyle: (now completely healed) But if it's good, I'll hang it on my fridge. 

Pyle: Now that that's said and done, Let's get this story on the road!

________

Matt was standing atop the back of a large pickup truck, shoveling cedar wood onto the plants around them. He had a bandana wrapped around his mouth to keep the fumes from it away. Tai was standing next to him, kicking it off also. It landed mostly on the plants, which had to be kept like this all the time in case the bugs got into them.

Matt sighed, then sat down on the spare tire in the back, looking at how much work they had left to do. "No one is better at shoveling cedar then we are"

Tsunomon sat on top of the pickup with a pair of sunglasses on next to Koromon, who also had some sunglasses on.. He was looking directly into the sun with his eyes closed. "Too bad you have to work and I get to lie in the sun all day" Tsunomon said smiling.

Matt turned around, then stared at him for a moment. He slapped them both off the pickup, watching in satisfaction as they both rolled into a pile of cedar wood, then were buried by another pile that Tai threw. Both of them burst out with angry looks on there faces.

"What did you do that for?" shouted Koromon.

"You two both looked like you were too warm" Matt smiled.

"I didn't see you there" Tai conceded.

Both of them suddenly shouted "Bubble blow!" and instantly showered Matt with hundreds of small pink bubbles. Matt leaned down and swatted them both away, then returned to his work.

Tai kicked some more off, then jumped off of the pickup walking back up to the driver's seat. "The things we do for money in this stupid world" he heard Tai muttering as he climbed into the driver's side, then slammed the door behind himself. He reached above his head into the mirror, then pulled out a pair of keys and stuck it into the ignition.

  
  


Tai turned the key, and the pickup groaned in protest. Then it started, sending a loud motor sound through the air. Tai punched it into 2nd gear, then drove forward a few more feet. He turned the key back and it stopped.

"When is Sora gonna get here?" Tsunomon whined.

"Yeah, I could use some soda or something" Koromon said in the same tone.

Both Tai and Matt stared at them for a second. "We have been out here working our butts off in this heat and you guys start complaining about how hot you are? Jeez, this takes me back to the time when I was a carefree kid and all I had to do everyday was sleep" Matt murmured. "I miss being immature"

"Don't we all" Tai muttered from inside the pickup.

Slamming the door behind him, he stepped out again and looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Hey, Matt" he said.

Matt shoveled another scoop off, then turned towards Tai. "Yeah?"

"You ever wonder if there is any other worlds up there?" Tai said, looking at the sky. "You know, like a place that is better then this. Where everything that we have imagined is real. Do you ever think about other worlds that just might be better then this one?" 

Matt looked up at the sky also, then stared at the ground. "Nope"

Tai stared at him. "You don't? Not even a little bit?"

Matt smiled. "I don't wonder, I know there is"

Tai smiled also. "And one day, I'm gonna go up there and find one. One for me where I can live my life the way it should be, not just being a handyman who just happens to go to work whenever he needs money"

Matt looked at him. "In the meantime though, would you help me shovel this crap off?"

"Sure" he said, climbing back into the pickup, then picking up another mound and throwing it off. Matt leaned against the large wooden walls of the pickup, exhausted. "Man, no one is better then shoveling off cedar then we are, right?"

Tossing another pile off cedar off, Tai looked at him strangely. "Man, you got like no dreams, do you? When are you gonna dream about something BIG! Something you can look up to in your later years! Something that people will write about in the stars!"

"Hey, I happen to think shoveling cedar is important" Matt replied.

About 100 feet away, a girl was walking towards them. She had red hair, pulled outwards in a flip style. A blue helmet type hat was on her head, and she was carrying a pitcher and a few glasses on a plate in her red, gloved hands. She was walking towards them slowly, making sure not to spill the lemonade. She had a yellow shirt on, with white trims on the outsides. A couple of stains dotted the shirt, giving away the fact that she was one of those rare girls in the world who did not care what the world thought about her appearance.

"Hey look Tai, the refreshment lady is here!" Matt said, sounding excited. He tossed the shovel off the pick up, then jumped out, waving to Sora.

Tai glared at him. "Don't call her the refreshment lady! Her name is Sora!"

Matt cupped his hands up to his face, then yelled out "Hey refreshment lady! Over here!"

"I warned you" Tai muttered.

Tai leaped out of the pickup and tackled him to the ground. They both rolled across the ground for a moment, then Matt finally kicked Tai off of him. Tai stumbled over backwards as Matt socked him in the jaw, then dove forward and caught Matt in his stomach, sending him flying to the ground with Tai on top of him.

Tai held up a fist. "Take it back, mofo!" shouted Tai.

"Make me!" shouted Matt, shoving Tai off of him. He tackled Tai to the ground, sending them both rolling through the cedar once more.

"Quit fighting you guys!" shouted Sora. Tai and Matt looked at her. They were both covered with cedar wood chips. "You know, if you guys want to keep this job, your gonna have to work together"

"Boys, I'll never understand them" Biyomon sighed. She slowly reached down and grabbed two Soda's, then flapped over above Koromon and Tsunomon. She flapped just out of their reach, watching as they both jumped upwards, trying to grab the Soda from her grasp.

"Thanks Sora!" shouted both Tai and Matt, reaching for a glass.

Sora smacked their hands away. "Ah-ah. You didn't say the magic word" she smiled, then waved her index finger in front of them.

Matt stood defiant. "I will NOT say please to a gi..." he was cut off as Tai suddenly leaned down on the ground in the begging position, then said "Please to my angel of sweet generosity?" 

Sora smiled. "That deserves a lemonade"

She filled up a glass, then leaned down and handed it to him, then she turned around and looked at Matt, expectantly. Matt muttered something about giving in too fast and turned away with his arms crossed. "Well?" Sora said to him.

Matt turned back towards her. "Well what?"

"Say please" Sora said, looking straight at him. Matt simply turned away. Sora began to walk away, slower then usual. "You know, I put extra sugar in this lemonade, just for you, but now it looks like you don't..."

"PLEASE!!!!" Matt shouted with his arms crossed in a begging position. He was kneeling downwards like a servant worshiping a higher god or his lord. It seemed that Matt actually wanted lemonade just as desperately, if not more, as Tai.

"Hmm..." Sora taunted, holding the lemonade above his head. "Should I or shouldn't I?"

Matt's eyes were beginning to water. "What sort of torment are you going to put me through now?"

Sora looked down at him in a look that said she was in control. "Say 'Sora is the best'"

Matt sighed. "Sora is the best"

"Say, Matt is the lowest"

Matt muttered something about the things he did for girls then slowly said "Matt is the lowest"

"Ah, excellent!!" said Sora, then she slowly filled up a cup with some lemonade, threw a few ice cubes in it, then handed it down to Matt. Matt snatched it from her hands, then tilted his head back and gulped down about half of it's contents. Tai had already emptied his, and was begging for a refill. Matt finished his also, holding up his cup and saying 'PLEASE' a dozen times. He was not going to say "Matt is the Lowest" again though.

"Oh..." Sora said thoughtfully, a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's see, should I, or shouldn't I?"

Matt groaned loudly. "What do I gotta do now?"

Sora pointed a finger at him. "I WANT YOU TO WRITE ALL ELEMENTS OF AIR FIVE THOUSAND TIMES!!!" she shouted.

Both Tai and Matt gasped. They weren't THAT desperate for lemonade. "Got a pencil and paper?" Tai asked.

Sora smiled. "I'm just messing with you, here you go" she handed them each a lemonade.

After Tsunomon and Koromon were tired out, Biyomon finally dropped the Soda's on top of their heads. Both of them sat there, stunned for a moment, then, with a happy cry, each dove for a Soda. Biyomon sighed, then flapped away and landed on Sora's helmet. Sora giggled as Tai and Matt both finished their lemonade again just as quickly as before. Tai gulped the whole thing down instantly.

"Ha! I beat you!" shouted Tai, pointing his finger at Matt and laughing. Matt finished his, then looked at Tai for a second, holding up his fist. Then suddenly, right when he was about to punch him, he stopped, staring at something.

"Get out of the way" Matt muttered. "This is gonna hurt"

Instantly, the pickup that was in front of them, was flung upwards from where it was at, upending itself and flying through the air, dumping cedar wood all over the place. It came crashing down on top of them, sending pieces of it everywhere, and cedar wood on top of them. Matt shoved both Tai and Sora to the floor just as the tailgate of the pickup came flying down on the other side of them. The cab and the back of the pickup where both flung on top of them.

Matt simply closed his eyes tight, waiting for the rumbling to end.

________

Tai glanced upwards at the pickup above him. The entire thing was upside down on top of him. The spare tire on the back had come flying down onto his legs, pinning them down. Tai shook his head for a second, trying to clear up what had just happened and why. He spread his arms outwards from where he was, feeling to see if anything was there. His arms came in contact with somebody's shoulder, and he guessed it was Sora.

The rest of the equipment in the pickup was piled backwards near the end of the pickup where it had fallen. It was a really bad idea to have any of that there. Undoubtfully, one of them had probably been crushed by it all.

"Sora, you okay?" he asked to the body next to him, hoping to god that she was alright.

"Oooohhhhh...." she murmured. "My arm is like...really screwed up. What happened?"

"I dunno. The pickup just flew through the air and came crashing down on us" Tai replied, trying to ease the tire off of his legs. Sora slowly stood up, shoveling a trowel off of herself, then pressed her back against the tire, pushing it off of his legs. Tai slowly crawled out, then tested his legs to see if they were still working.

"Well, nothings broken, I think" Tai muttered, turning around and crawling out from under the pickup, followed be Sora.

"Wait a second, where's Matt?" Tai asked. He turned around and looked under the pickup. Nothing but the spare tire and piles of tools. "Matt, are you in there?"

"Who do you think it is Tai?!" came Matt's irritated voice. It was muffled by something. 

With an explosion of tools and such, Matt's arm came flying out of the pile, slowly dragging the rest of him out. "Sora, I am never working for you again" he muttered, crawling out of the pile, then standing up.

"You okay Matt? You look kinda woozy" Tai said.

"My...back hurts really bad" he muttered, then collapsed on the ground, falling flat on his face. Both of them gasped when they saw what was in his back. Nails were plunged into his back in various places, and blood came pouring out of cuts on his back. He was bleeding heavily and various places, and his sweater was torn greatly.

Both of them rushed to his side. "He's really hurt bad" said Tai. 

"We need to get him some..." Sora was cut off as there was suddenly voices shouting through the cavern. Voices in a language she had never heard before. They were talking very rapidly, in long syllabled words.

Tai turned around just in time to have a long gun-like weapon slam into his head. He toppled over backwards in a series of somersaults, ending up in a heap a couple of feet away. Sora was also smashed over the head, collapsing on top of Matt's body into unconsciousness.

Tai sat up, looking at his attackers. It was several men with strange, gun-like weapons in their hands. They were all pointed at him, apparently not concerned about Sora and Matt. All of them had goggles on and were wearing gear for swimming. One with a large mask over his face stepped up to Tai, swirling a knife around his neck.

He spoke rapidly to one of the other ones in a questioning tone. Tai moved around to look at Sora, but he was smashed on his shoulder as he turned, sending him back down on the ground again. "Hey! That hurts!" shouted Tai, sitting up.

There was a murmur of excitement inside the group. He could hear them chatting about him, wondering what he was doing here. The one with the knife stepped down and lifted him up by his shirt, holding the knife next to Tai's neck.

"Fyed!" shouted a girl in the back. She also had a mask and goggles on, and had a skin like material covering her body. Blonde her poked out of the mask on top of her head. She reached up, then took her goggles off with a loud snapping sound. She said something else to the man, and he suddenly pushed him forward, sending Tai staggering to his knees at her feet. She looked down at him curiously, as though wondering what he was. She bent down and lifted him up, then looked at him through his eyes.

Tai knew who she was instantly. He had played that game too many times not to know. "Rikku!" he shouted.

Instantly, the men began shouting. "Your real!" Tai shouted, nearly dancing with glee. She looked at him thoughtfully, then leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"How do you know my name?"

Then she lunged forward, clubbing him over the head with the flat of a small knife in her hand. Tai held his head for a moment, then slowly collapsed on his knees and fell to the ground, sleeping to the world around himself.

____________

Pyle: If you don't know who Rikku is, then... uh.... your dumb I guess.

Tiumi: Rikku is a girl off of the highly acclaimed game called Final Fantasy X. As I told you, there will be lots of crossovers in here! This fan fiction will be awesome!

Me: Its like the say...In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king.

Tiumi: What does that have to do with this?

Me: Uh ... nothing.

Pyle: Feel free to submit games and animes of your choice. Escalfowne and Cardcaptors would be an excellent choice! I am definetly going to put in Mon Colle Knights!

Me: Chow for now.

Pyle: If your suggestion of an anime is bad, then I'll print it out and burn it! If it's good, then I'll hang it on my fridge.

Tiumi: Maybe Rikku should be added to our commentaries.

Pyle: No, we already have too many victims...uh...helpers I mean.

Tiumi: Bye all! Feel free to suggest games!


	2. Imminent

Pyle: Oh baby...! Show me that FINE body! (Looks at computer screen)

Me: (walks by and notices Pyle looking intently at the computer screen) Dude! Lemme see!

Pyle: Suit yourself.

Me: (looks at screen) Hey, the screen is blank.

Pyle: No shit.

Me: Well, wheres the porn then?

Pyle: What porn? I'm looking at my reflection (smooths hand through hair) booya...lookin good there Mister Pyle.

Me: You know, I think we need to lower your ego a little bit. Where's Tiumi?

Pyle: Bond, James Bond.

Me: (drops to the floor anime-style) Answer the question!

Pyle: Frankly, I don't give a damn.

Me: (cracks him across the head with a frying pan)

Pyle: (turns around, unhurt)

Me: wtf? Just cause you're the author, that shouldn't mean you can't get hurt...right?

Pyle: (holds a hand up to his gelled hair, feels a crease). ooohhh! HOW DARE YOU!!!! (makes claws with his hands) A crease! HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY PERFECTION! NOW YOU'LL PAY!!!!!

(the next display of carnage is too gory for this fic to write, so I will skip it)

Tiumi: Whats going on in there? (Says through a door)

(blood is all over the walls)

Pyle: Oh, um...nothing. Don't worry, I'll just come over and turn the DOORKNOB!

Tiumi: ? Are you ok in there?

Me: (voice floats in from an invisible spot) what gives? We come alive at the end anyways

Pyle: I'M FINE! I'LL BE BETTER ONCE I GO THROUGH THE DOOR. I'll turn the KNOB in no time! THE DOORKNOB! The KNOB OF THE DOOR!

Tiumi: ?? Whats going on in there?

Pyle: Um...I accidently killed him.

Tiumi: Oh, I thought it was serious (come through the door, taking no notice of the blood on the walls) Why?

Pyle: well...uh...hehe... he put a small amount of damage on my perfect image, and I kinda...blew his head off and tore him limb from limb. So sue me.

Tiumi: Enough of that, Its time for the fic. Last I recall, Rikku slagged Tai across the room.

Pyle (winces) Ya, ouch. Get slugged by RIKKU has to HURT!

Tiumi: Now...onto the story! YIPPEE!

_______

Tai's vision was swimming when he opened his eyes. He tried to focus his eyes on a single object, but it did not work. Slowly, he sat upwards, yawning. His vision slowly returned after a moment, and he glanced around. It was pretty dark. He looked upwards, trying to find the moon, but it seemed to have disappeared. The stars still cast some light down onto the deck though.

"Wrad kuut ehi dnea(What good are they?)" muttered a man with goggles. He walked over to Tai and kicked him in the ribs. Tai rolled across the deck like a tumbleweed. He came to a stop in a heap near the end of the deck.

Tai held his ribs, stumbling upwards. "That hurt!" he shouted.

One of the men instantly raised the strange looking weapon in his hand and pointed it at Tai, shouting some more. "Whoa...sorry" Tai muttered, gently taking his hands off of his ribs. "Hey, wait a second! You guys are Al Bhed!" he murmured.

At the mention of the words 'Al Bhed', the men began chattering excitedly in loud tones. They leaned towards a large door near the back of the ship and called somebody. "Rikku!"

"Umm..." Tai was searching for words, trying his hardest to remember the language from the games. "Ayo koam ehi Al Bhed! (You guys are Al Bhed!)"

Instantly the two men pointed their guns at him, shouting words. They were speaking to fast for Tai to understand, but from the way they were talking, he could tell he was in trouble. Just as Tai was convinced they would shoot him, the girl with blonde hair from earlier, Rikku, showed up. "Fyed!" she shouted, then spoke rapidly to them. They both nodded, then jogged back downstairs.

She walked up to Tai with an expression of surprise on her face. "How do you know our language?" she questioned. She was indeed very curious about the entire group. They dressed funny, then spoke Al Bhed, their hair was in strange styles, they had no weapons. "Where are you from? It must be a land with strange customs"

Tai was simply staring at her. "I always knew this would happen someday. Someday, I would find that you were real, or maybe Selphie or Yuffie, or any of you! I can't believe it! You really are real!"

Rikku giggled. "Of course I'm real! Your real aren't you? Look" She held at her hand and touched it to his shoulder. "I'm flesh and blood, just like you. Who is Selphie and Yuffie?"

Tai ignored her. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen for so long..." 

Rikku looked at him strangely. "You feeling alright?"

Tai beamed at her. "Hell yeah. Never been better"

"Now, will you answer my questions?" She asked. Tai nodded. "Why did you seem so surprised by the fact that I am real?"

Tai suddenly got a pained feeling in his gut. What would he say? "Sit down...it's a complicated and long story"

Rikku sat down next to the railing, Tai facing the opposite side of her. "Well? Im dying to hear this. Maybe you got affected by Sin's toxin"

Tai sighed. How could he explain this to her? Video game characters weren't real, they were just computer images. But no matter how many times Tai tried to wake up from this dream, or how many times he tried to blink and make her disappear, it wouldn't work. "Rikku, in my world, you aren't really...real. People have made a video game out of you"

Rikku looked puzzled. "Video game?"

Tai sighed again. This would take a long time. "A video game is a form of entertainment that people make for themselves. It is made up of simulated images with sounds added in. I know, we get kicks in weird ways, but you've gotta believe me! In my world, you are world famous! You guys have millions of fans! I know everything about you"

It was now time for Rikku to sigh. "Sin must have given you a pretty big dose. Alright, if you know everything about me, tell me, something about me"

Tai finally found a good use for all of the knowledge he had gained about her over the years. For once, he found that useless knowledge was useful. "You have spiral green eyes, your weapon is the 'Godhand'. You are Yuna's cousin, and you like to call her Yunie. You slugged Tidus when you first met him. You like stealing things, your afraid of thunder!" the list could go on and on.

Rikku stopped him after this, thinking hard. Did Sin's toxin to THIS? How could this little boy possibly know so much about her. "Look at this!" he said. He reached into the back pocket of his shorts, pulling out a small pouch of black leather. He pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it, then showed it to her. Rikku gaped.

It was a picture of her as a simulated image. It was her clothes, her eyes, her hair, even an Al Bhed ship in the background. How could THIS be explained? "B-but thats me!" she shouted, snatching the picture from his hands and looking at it closely. It even had the long blue tails that came off of her back! Not even the most talented artist in all of Spira could draw this!

"I know this is a lot to tell you" Tai murmured quietly. "Could I please see my friends for a moment?

Rikku nodded slowly, then beckoned to him to come along with her and stepped through the door. Tai followed her, trotting down the stairs and into a large room, filled with doors all over the place. She motioned to a door on the left, then turned around and walked calmly up the stairs, lost in thought. Tai had sympathy for her. What would he feel like if he found out he was a video game character?

He sighed, then stepped through the door she had motioned him to. The door closed behind him with a loud clanging noise.

Matt and Sora were sleeping on the floor, Tsunomon, Koromon, and Biyomon in a pile next to them. Tai leaned over and shook Sora slowly. He had woken her up before and knew it wasn't very hard. She shook her head a little, then gently stretched outwards, sitting up and blinking several times.

Tai walked over to Matt, then slagged him across the face. The only way of waking him up that Tai knew other then body-slamming him. He groaned, then sat up also, yawning slowly. Then he dragged a hand across the scabs on his back, bending over in pain. "God, my back is killing me!" he muttered, sitting against the wall so that he would not have to move his back.

Tsunomon, eager to know what was wrong with his master, jumped on his shoulder. "Whats wrong? Is your back hurting?" he asked desperately.

Matt sighed. "Don't worry, I'm alright"

Koromon bounced across the floor in front of Tai. "So...whats up?" he asked.

Biyomon too flapped upwards, hovering in the air above Sora. "Yeah, where are we?" she asked.

Tai sighed, then looked at Matt. "Hey Matt, you know the final fantasy series?" Tai asked. Matt nodded. "Oh, I've heard of that too! I used to play them all the time" Sora said to him. Tai sighed again, then hung his head. "We are in the final fantasy ten world" he murmured.

Matt stared at him blankly for a moment. Sora did the same. Matt put a hand up to his chin, peering at Tai like a bird-watcher. "Tai...um...have you been smoking the magical weed again?"

"No! I swear its true! I just went outside and met Rikku! She even spoke Al Bhed!"

"Sora, whats final fantasy?" Biyomon asked. "Yeah, what is it?" said both Koromon and Tsunomon.

Tai, for the third time in one minute, sighed. "It's a video game you guys. Something humans do for entertainment. Its not real"

"But..." Tsunomon began. "If it's not real, then how can we be in it?"

"We're not" Matt said, standing up and ignoring the pain on his back. "I'm gonna go out there and show you myself that we are just kidnaped by someone or something that isn't all that serious. Watch" He limped forward, trying not to pause with pain, then pressed the big button next to the door. The door shot up, and he walked on through. Instantly he flew back inside as one of the Al Bhed's blasted him with a right hook to the shoulder. "Ow! Godamnit! That freakin hurts!" he shouted.

Instantly, the man pointed his weapon at Matt, growling several short words in Al bhed. 

Matt scooted out of the way, resting against the wall. "Who the HELL is that?" he muttered aloud.

"I told you!" Tai shouted, pointing a finger at Matt. "They're Al Bhed!"

Matt moaned, aching from the blow to his shoulder which had settled much pain in his back. 

Sora looked at Tai. "Tai, you studied them for hours. Can't you speak their language and ask where...whoever that blonde haired chick is?" Sora asked.

"Her name is Rikku" Tai replied, then he turned to the Al Bhed. "I'll see what I can do"

The Al Bhed man shouted some more at them, then closed the door and turned around, holding his gun up in a guard stance. They heard him shouting some more, then silence. Tai muttered something about being ignorant, then leaned up and pressed the button, jumping out of the way as the Al Bhed aimed a gun at him.

"Zniri um Rikku?" Tai shouted at the man.

"I'm right here" said Rikku, walking through the door and chatting rapidly to the Al Bhed guard who bowed and walked away.

"What are your names?" she asked them, walking into the room and pulling off her goggles with a clicking noise. "I have to know whats going on around here"

"Sora"

"Matt here"

"Tai"

The three digimon stepped up to her, looking curiously at her. "I'm Biyomon" said the pink bird flapping around above them. "Tsunomon at your service" he bowed before her. "And me, Koromon!" said the small pink ball, bouncing up and down.

Rikku looked like she was about to say something but something interrupted her. A loud shouting from the man outside who rushed off. Even from their distances, they could hear the dull pricking noises of gun shots. Rikku shouted something and he shouted back. Then she leapt upwards, running out and closing the door behind her.

Inside, Sora and Tai rushed up to the door, and Matt limped behind them. Outside, they could here several screams and shouts of men, some war cries. More shouts came, then silence.

Instantly the entire room was rocked all over the place. All of six of them were thrown all over the place as the floor shook and rumbled beneath them. Then they were all thrown to the back of the room, crashing against the wall so hard not even Biyomon could get up.

Instantly the door was slammed to the ground as a fiend burst through it, Rikku standing on top of it. It struggle, tearing at her with its claws and tail, then flapping its wings and trying to get off the ground.

Rikku slashed at a leg and the claw was sliced off. She kicked it across the room, then leapt onto the creature's stomach whilst still dodging claws, then slashed at its throat. Creating a huge tear in its breathing system, the creature gave a dying squeal and lay still.

"Don't leave for any reason!" Rikku shouted, running out the door. "Sin is here!"

Matt, Tai, Sora, and the digimon looked at each other. "Run!" Tai shouted, running out towards the door and helping to support Matt. Sora to dragged them both along, then let out a scream as a huge claw slammed down onto the floor in front of her.

She looked upwards at its flat, square face. It had a mouth that seemed to grin. It looked that way mainly because of the long sharp teeth in it. Drool dripped off it's lips as it gently opened its fangs. Then it slammed another claw down next to Sora, who dodged out of the way.

"We are so dead" Matt muttered looking up at the grinning creature.

_______

Me: Aha! Alive once again!!

Pyle: Not for long....

Tiumi: You...be quiet!

Pyle: In case you don't know, Sin is the big villany big boy boss that you chase throughout the game. He takes the form of a natural disaster whenever he attacks and releases a bunch of fiends to do his bidding.

Me: SUCCESS! I am alive!

Tiumi: Oh, shut up! (Slaps him across the face with a paw as big as a T-bone steak)

Me: Ow! That hurt godamnit!

Tiumi: (dives towards him and strangles him personally)

Pyle: (content to watch them) I can't tell you how entertaining this is.

Tiumi: Good!

Pyle: Goodnight all! Its [10[]:53 PM!] pretty late!


	3. Blitzball!

Pyle: And now for the third part of my unknown part epic!

Tiumi: We never seem to know which chapter is which, so just count the chapters and, you'll find out :)

Me: (munches on a large brown candy bar)

Tiumi: Is that a...butterfinger?

Me: Nope (throws it over shoulder)

Pyle: You know, I planned to have one world a chapter, but this is getting all the way up to three. Maybe I should just leave them on this world...

Me: Can't do that.

Pyle: Why not? Its my fic.

Tiumi: See the title? (Points up)

Pyle: Uh huh. Dancing through the worlds.

Tiumi: Well there wouldn't be much world travel if they only stay on ONE world would there?

Pyle: I spose not.

Me: Oh well...here comes the story. What will the Al Bhed do when they see Wargreymon? Hehehe...

____________

Wargreymon gave a loud shout and sliced off the claw of the creature, then leaped up and smashed another one off like a twig. It roared in pain, slamming two more claws down next to him. Metalgarurumon opened his chest and fired a missile. It flew right into the creatures mouth and exploded, effectively blowing its head apart and sending Pyreflies everywhere.

Wargreymon wondered why they did not simply delete into particles. He passed it off and sliced at another crab like creature. Metalgarurumon was firing missiles left and right, sending explosions flying all over the room.

Rikku held up her hand and a ball of bright flame slammed into a monster, sending it flying to the floor, writhing as the flames burned its flesh off. She turned around and plunged her dagger into another fiend's head, then wrenched it free and continued fighting.

Several more fiends were turned into Pyreflies as a huge blue beam tore a hole through them. Metalgarurumon aimed the beam at a long row, breathing outwards a powerful blue laser. He fired more missiles at them, then clamped his jaw on anther one's neck and wrenched it apart, wondering why the creature's flesh simply disappeared from his mouth instead of staying there.

Wargreymon held up his hands and threw a huge orange ball of energy at them. It mowed right through the creatures, destroying them in a line and leaving nothing but Pyreflies in its wake. "Terraforce!" he shouted, hurling a second ball at the fiends in front of him.

"Ice...Wolf Claw!" shouted Garurumon, sending missiles flying outwards that slammed into the fiends in front of them and freezing them. Then they all burst apart into ice shards all over the floor. Pyreflies flew out and fluttered away.

They both looked around, searching for more enemies to fight. There were none.

"What was that?!" shouted Rikku, jumping in Tai's face. "One of those fiends under your control just turned into a bigger fiend, killed the rest of them, then turned back down! What happened!" she said it more like a command then a question.

"Calm down please!" said Tai, anxious not to have Rikku kill them. "Our world is different then yours. We don't have fiends, we have creatures called Digimon. They help us in time of need and grow bigger into huge forms if there is danger"

Rikku stared at him with a blank expression. She obviously had no idea what he was talking about. "Think of it like this" said Tai. He held up his hands to make expressions while he talked. "Suppose you got attacked by the HUGEST monster you've ever seen, and you've got no chance of beating it! So, you want to become stronger. These guys grow stronger whenever there is danger"

Beginning to understand now, Rikku nodded. She turned around to chat rapidly with another Al Bhed. He had a milky beard and a blue cap on. "He says that you guys can stay with us until we reach Luca" she murmured. "Then your on your own. Oh yes...do you know how to pray? It might make some people mad if you don't..."

"Like this" they all said, stretching their arms outwards, then resting them next to their stomach and bringing them together. "Thanks for all your help" said Sora. "You have NO idea how much this means to us!" said Matt, giving her a thumbs up. "I still can't believe we've met THE Rikku"

_________

Even after playing the game and marching all over the city, Tai was still impressed at the sheer size of it. This place was HUGE! It stretched upwards all over the hills and water, with homes and shops crawling along the beaches. Tai stepped onto the deck, testing to make sure it was real.

"Take care!" shouted Rikku as the ship pulled away. "If anything happens, ask Tidus for help!"

Matt and Tai stared at her, then leaped through the air, shouting. "I can't believe we're gonna meet Tidus! The coolest and bestest video game character of all time! This is so awesome!" they danced around for awhile as Tsunomon and Koromon stared in confusion.

"Boys, I'll never understand them" murmured Biyomon and Sora at the same time. "But Tidus is so cute! Just imagine if I could get a date with him!" said Sora, a blush coming on her face.

Tai and Matt pranced up the dock, preparing to go rushing into the city. Before they could run off to find Tidus, a blitzball smashed into Tai's head, sending him flying to the floor. He slowly sat up, rubbing the lump on his forehead. Matt was staring down at the blitzball in wonder. "A blitzball! A real blitzball! All mine!" Matt made a dive for it.

Tai snatched it away as Matt crashed into the deck, then hugged it to his chest. "Hand it over!" shouted Matt. Tai shook his head, and that was all that got the fight started. Matt slammed his fist into Tai's face, causing Tai to loosen his grip. Matt grabbed the blitzball and ran down the dock, trying to get away from a furious Tai. Tai was much faster then Matt though, and when he was in range, he gave a good kick to Matt's legs.

Matt went flying onto the deck rolling across the ground, but he still didn't let go of his blitzball. Rolling away as Tai jumped onto the spot he was at, Matt leaped up and hurled the blitzball at Tai. It slammed into Tai's head for the second time in one minute, but it backfired quite a bit more then Matt expected. The blitzball flew backwards and slammed Matt in the head also, sending them both flying to the floor.

"Hey you guys, break it up!" shouted a stern voice behind them. They both raised their heads and stared. Not four feet away was Sora, Biyomon, and the master himself, Tidus.

__________

Pyle: Jesus christ, its taking so long to get these chapters out! I'm thinking of just deleting this story...

Tiumi: Unless we get three more reviews by 10/25/00, we will no longer continue the story!

Me: Oops, times up. 10/25/00

Pyle: Typing error. Not my fault.

Tiumi: I mean, in 2002, October 25. We better have at least ten reviews total by that time!

Pyle: Ja ne.

Me: Whatever the heck that means. We see it all the time on the endings of updates so we thought we would try it to. Guess it backfired.

Tiumi: Still don't know what it means? Oh well, I don't either. Hmm... (pokes it with a stick)

Pyle: (sigh) Someone's getting fired when I get back...

Me: Ja ne! ^_^


	4. Eilon

Pyle: Kingdom hearts and final fantasy are the best games ever in the universe!

Me: Cloud looked way different though.

Tiumi: We would like to thank Many Moore and Steve Burton for their superb voice acting of Cloud and Aeris in those game! I forgot who plays the voices of Squall...I mean Leon and Yuffie, but their voices rocked to!

Pyle: Cloud will definitely be the next character in the story! Provided that he is friendless, stupid, homeless, childless, came from an orphanage, and loses his cape.

Tiumi: Make an exception.

Pyle: ...no

Me: He doesn't have to, I will!

Pyle: Hey, this is my fic!

Me: You shutup! I'm one third of this commmentary!

Tiumi: And I vote for cloud to be in it to. 1/3 + 1/3 = 2/3. Our 2/3rds are more then your 1/3rd, so we win! Cloud gets to be in it!

Pyle: Oh gods...my commentary has gotten completely horseridden crazy! I fear that they have both lost their minds! What can I do?

Tiumi: Sheese. Just rely on yourself. The only thing the gods do is laugh at the way we pray at them.

Me: Don't waste your breath. You need it for air.

Pyle: Which gods?

Tiumi: The fanfiction gods silly. Netraptor, author of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Frank Verderosa, author of the final fantasy seven internet series. Fruitloop Trooper, author of several multi thousand words novel-like digimon fanfictions! Love you guys :)

Me: The list goes on and on and on and on and on and...

Tiumi: Shutup! 

Pyle: You suck!

Me: WHY YOU...! (punches Pyle's head off)

Tiumi: OHMYGOD! YOU KILLED PYLE!

Pyle: You bastard!

Me: This is getting out of hand. Now we're incorporating South Park in! STOP THE COMMENTARY!

______

"SWEET!" shouted both Matt and Tai. They both leaped into the air and tackled the bewildered Tidus to the ground. "IT'S REALLY YOU! AAAAA!" Matt began hyperventilating, while Tai began to regain control of himself. "Take it easy!" said Tidus, pushing them away. Sora and Biyomon simply sighed and shook their heads. "Boys..."

"You'll never understand them" finished Tsunomon and Koromon. "Right?" 

Sora and Biyomon nodded. "Tidus, dude! Your real to! Let's play blitzball!" shouted Tai, holding up the blitzball he had claimed earlier. "Lemme see your sword!" said Matt while running behind Tidus to look at it.

"Who are you guys?" asked Tidus, who was very confused.

"Matt" "Tai" "I'm Sora" the three kids said.

"Tsunomon" "Koromon" "Biyomon!" replied the three digimon.

"Tai...did you say that you wanted to play Blitzball?" Tidus asked.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted both Matt and Tai at the same time. 

"Me to!" said their digimon, leaping onto their shoulders. Matt and Tai glared at each other. "Whoever wins gets to keep the blitzball" said Matt. "Deal!" replied Tai.

"You guys don't have to fight over it. It's just a blitzball..." Tidus murmured.

"Where we come from, a blitzball is nowhere to be found. Having something like this is like having a trillion gil!" said Tai. Tidus stared at him. Not having blitzball was like not having water.

"Sheesh. The way you guys act you'd think you came from another world or something"

Both Matt and Tai grinned at each other. "Our land is just...uh...kinda poor. We can't afford stuff like blitzballs...n stuff..." Matt stammered. "Sora, is it? Do you want to play to?"

"Yeah!" said Sora. For a moment, she looked incredibly embarrassed, then put on a dignified composure. "Sure. You boys need someone to take care of you"

"Wow, we get to play blitzball with the master himself!" said Matt. Leaping into the air, he and Tai jumped into the water, amazed at how the blitzball didn't skyrocket to the surface like a soccer ball or volleyball would. 

Tai drew his arm back and hurled the blitzball at Matt. Tidus leaped down into the water and intercepted it. "You two against me. Let's play keepaway!" he said, twirling the ball on one finger.

Tai virtually flew through the water, right next to Matt. They both tackled Tidus at the same time, but it was Matt who grabbed the blitzball away from Tidus. "I'm on Tidus's team!" said Sora, backstroking through the water.

Tidus dove at Matt, who in fright threw the ball at Tai. Sora easily intercepted the pass, and began swimming away, Tai hot on her heels. Enjoyment of this game was skyrocketing for everyone. Tai gave an extra hard kick and wrapped his arms around Sora, trying to get the ball out of his hands. Flung backwards by a powerful throw from Tidus, Tai rolled through the water trying to regain his balance.

"Catch!" shouted Sora, flinging the ball upwards.

Tidus skyrocketed out of the water, making both Tai and Matt gasp in amazement. He smashed his fist into it, causing the blitzball to bounce off Tai, then spun around twenty times, charging up energy. After the twentieth spin, Tidus slammed his foot into the ball.

For a split second, Matt's vision played a trick on him. Everything seemed to freeze as he saw what happened to the ball. A small black beam seemed to swirl around it slowing time down. He blinked again, and the ball stopped its small black light show. Holding out his gloves to catch it was out of the question.

Matt dived to the side, just barely managing to get out of the way as it slammed into the water. When it hit the water, something happened, like an explosion of dark light.

The world around him just vanished, disappeared without a trace. The water was replaced by a heavy, misty air. Barely breathable, like a toxic fume. Tai, Sora and the digimon were sitting next to him, a bit disoriented. "Uh, what just happened here?"

"Oh dear! It seems a dark seed has gotten into this world to" murmured a small, high-pitched voice below him. "Whatever, whatever, whatever will we do?"

Down next to Matt's foot was a small blue lizard, what you would call a winged gecko in America. It zoomed and flapped around his leg for a minute, then leaped up to eye level, freaking Matt out and making him shriek in surprise.

"Don't scream like that!" shouted the small creature, its wings clamped over its ears. "My ears are small, small, small you know! They don't handle such, such bigbigbig noises!"

"What are you?" said Matt, getting over his initial shock.

"What am I? That depends on what you see. I could be a cloud if your looking at the sky, or a speck of dirt if you look at the ground. But I'm not, and I just what I am right now instead of what you think I could be"

"I didn't mean to..." Matt started, but was cut off by the small creature.

"Of course your mean! I've never found anyone who was such a selfish person, screaming for no reason, and making horrible assumptions!"

"You look like a lizard with wings" observed Matt, leaning over to shake Sora and Tai.

"A lizard! With wings! It's what I look like! At least that is what I look like and not what I don't look like when compared to things that look" murmured the busy creature. He flapped down and sat on Koromon's head, chattering some more. 

"What an odd, odd, odd stone. I've never seen a pink one, but I've never seen a purple cloud either, so there you are. After all, it's better to know that there is pink rocks around instead of there not being any rocks at all that have no color or many rocks that have no colors!"

"Shutup for a second!" said Matt, picking up Tsunomon and Biyomon, then shaking them vigorously. They both awoke in a flurry of coughs and shivers, dropping out of his hands.

"Where are we?" murmured Sora.

"Help! Bloody murder! Death! Kill! Alarm!" shouted the small, winged lizard. Koromon snapped at him a few more times until he was safely out of his range, then sneered down at him. "Have you got a dark seed? Every world seems to have one now"

"What?" murmured a half-asleep Tai. All the strength seemed to have drained out of them.

"A dark seed, what makes the worlds lose power. I don't know where they came from, but someone must have put them there because if they hadn't then they wouldn't be there and the worlds wouldn't be so bad"

"Stop using so many negatives" groaned Sora. "What is this about dark seeds?"

"OH! I know! You must be the digidestined! The three children who are to save the worlds from the dark seeds!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Tai muttered.

"So what is this about dark seeds? We are some sort of destiny kids chosen to save the worlds? I think I'll stick with Tai's opinion to"

"Me to"

"Me three" said the digimon.

"I'd like to know about those dark seeds though. Tell me, what are they?" asked Sora.

"Yes, tell us!" chirped Tsunomon. Everyone gathered around and listened intently.

"The dark seeds were implanted in the worlds some time ago - it has escaped me for the moment - that made them turn into a dark and dismal, horrifying, dismal place" he explained, not noticing how many times he repeated adjectives. "Many, many, many worlds were infected, and they soon began to make the worlds darker and more dismal, like the place you see now" he gestured towards the landscape around them. 

The small lizard was quite right, for the landscape around them had been transformed into shapeless black cracks and mountains, with dense foliage wrapping around ruins of old mountains or large slumps and boulders in the ground. Creep had slithered around many of the hills, making trees and dirt lean outwards at odd angles. It was indeed a very dismal place.

"And you are the three chosen, the ones who will save us all" finished the small creature, letting out a huge gasp of air.

Tai, Matt, Sora, and the digimon sat their, pondering what they had just heard. Digesting this information was quite hard. How would you feel if you were designated as the savior of worlds?

"Yeah, that sounds like the job for me" said Tai in a gleeful voice, sarcasm quite evident.

"Great!" said the lizard, flapping around in many circles, then jumping upwards as Koromon took another snap at him. Apparently, it had not noticed the sarcasm in Tai's voice.

The digimon and their masters exchanged glances. "What's your name?" Biyomon spoke up.

It stopped flapping and pondered for a moment, hovering in mid-air. "Hmm...Let me think"

"You don't know who you are?" said Tsnuomon incredulously.

"Been awhile since I thought about it..." the lizard murmured. After a moment, it sprang up a wing and flapped in circles again. "I forgot my name, but it matters not because names are only important when you know them. If you don't know something and there is no name then it does not matter, but you do know me and I must have a name so it does matter!"

After they had all repeated what he said to themselves, Matt spoke up. "Make up a name then"

"Okay...you can call me...Eilon" was the reply.

They were all silent for a moment, then a high-pitched voice carried through the air. It sounded farther away then usual, as the air was thick and heavy. "Who are you?"

A keyblade came down and rested on Matt's shoulder, inches from his neck.

____________

Pyle: FINALLY! Tonight has been very eventful! Lots of cops have called so far, and my bro and dad got into a big fight.

Me: Like I care.

Pyle: Like I care if you care!

Tiumi: Do you know what your saying?

Pyle: Who cares?

Me: Ya got me.

Tiumi: I have some questions for you...

Me: Really?

Tiumi: Let me be more specific with my pronouns. I have some questions for Pyle.

Pyle: For me? Wow, coming to your trulys for the answers! Tell me baby, what can I do ya for?

Tiumi: What is your reaction now that fanfiction.net has deleted your interactive fic?

Pyle: I HATE THEM! I WANT TO BURN THEM AND SPIT ON THEM AND PISS ON THEM AND STICK THEM ON A CROSS AND PUMP GASOLINE ON THEM AND TORCH THEM TO HELL!

Tiumi: Suddenly, I've forgotten my other questions.

Me: This commentary is too weird. Goodbye everyone! Thanks for your suggestions and especially thanks for reading! Who do you think the mystery dude is? Sora or Riku?


	5. Heartless

Pyle: The fifth chapter, coming right up! Or is it the fourth chapter? I forget, I haven't updated it in so long. Could be the sixth...

Me: What kind of author are you? How could you forget your own chapters?!

Pyle: What's your point?

Me: That...its...a...bad...thing.

Pyle: *Its so fun to bust this guys chops*. Nice comeback.

Tiumi: WELL...the mystery person is to be revealed right after this commentary.

Me: ooohhh, I can't wait.

Me & Tiumi: We know who it is already.

Pyle: *impatient* I know...you know, okay? Anyways, the mystery person is...

Me & Tiumi: It's Sora. We know!

Pyle: (flames appear around his head for a dramatic affect) I KNOW...YOU KNOW!!!!

Tiumi & Me: (rear backwards from the gust of flame) Chill out.

Pyle: (flames disappear) okay, the fic is starting. No flames, or I'll print them out and burn them. If they are good reviews, I'll hang em on my fridge.

_______

"Sora?" Matt said, looking at the brown, spiky haired kid. The Keyblade he was holding was pointed at a dangerous angle near Tai's neck. "How do you know my name?" asked M. Sora. "What?" asked F. Sora.

"Tai, dude, it's Sora from Kingdom Hearts!" for once, Tai wasn't really all that surprised. After seeing both Tidus and Rikku, he had gotten used to seeing video game characters. "Why am I not surprised?" Tai murmured.

"How do you know my name?" M. Sora said, hanging his Keyblade on his shoulder.

Tai began to speak. "Because you're a..." he was cut off as Matt practically shoved him to the ground. Judging by what Tai had said, he wasn't to keen on what these other people were supposed to hear. How would you feel if you found out people used you as a video game character? "We were just talking to our friend, Sora" he gestured to the Sora next to him. "I guess she has the same name as you"

Tai sat up. "What are you..." Matt grabbed Tai and lifted him off the ground, cutting him off again. "Tai, can I see you for a second?" Tai nodded, walking off with Matt. The two Soras were left behind with bewildered expressions.

After they had walked about fifty feet, Matt turned to face Tai. "Tai, I don't think your taking this very seriously"

"Of course I am. I just wanted to tell Sora about him being a video game character in our world" Tai replied, a little agitated.

Matt gave him a stern gaze. "That's what I mean! We can't just go in and tell them that! We are outsiders, Tai! They have no reason to believe us, and they might even be offended if we say that"

"But they ARE video game characters!" 

"Tai, listen to yourself! You act like they have no feelings! How would you feel if someone you had never seen sprung up in front of you and just throwed in your face the awful truth. 'Your just a video game character! We use you as entertainment in our world, and your not real'" Matt admonished, nearly grabbing Tai's shirt.

Tai thought for a moment before responding. "Yeah, I guess your right. I wouldn't like it all that much" he turned to walk back to Sora, but Matt grabbed his shoulder. 

"We can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds, Tai. Promise me you won't tell them!"

"Look, Matt..."

"Promise!"

"...fine. I swear I won't tell them about the awful truth"

"Good"

________

"You have the same name as me" said both Sora's at the same time. They both giggled.

"The one with the blonde hair is Matt, and the one with the brown hair is Tai" she said. They were both already walking back. "So, who are you guys?" asked Sora, fingering the tip of his Keyblade.

Before she could reply, a huge black shape suddenly sprang up in front of her, knocking her away and kicking Biyomon into a dark rock on the ground. Behind it, many more sprang up, stretching their claws and making clicking sounds. Suddenly instead of a single enemy, an army had risen. Sora would certainly have his work cut out for him here.

"Oh no! Help, death, murder, kill! Danger here, we must hide!" shouted Eilon, flapping into a ball and rolling across the ground.

Sora took a running leap as a claw slammed into where he had been. The Shadow reared back and looked for its prey. It didn't take long to find him.

The Keyblade flashed downwards and the Heartless burst apart into a small pile of black dust. It was mesmerizing, the way Sora fought. Tai and Matt could only sit there and watch him shred the Heartless apart. A moment ago, there was so many he seemed to have no chance against them. Now, he was slicing through their ranks like a spider through ants.

"I saw this on Final Mix" whispered Tai, and Matt nodded. "Deep dive?"

"Yup"

Sora danced forward, slashing apart another Heartless, then shifted his weight and whirled it in a large arc that slashed through five more. A Shadow leaped through the air and came down on his head, blinding him. Another Shadow jumped up and smashed its claw into his back, sending him flying to the ground. The other Shadows excitedly chattered to each other, then joined in, hitting and slashing with their claws.

Suddenly a huge blue beam shot forward, blowing away a dozen Heartless and nearly vaporizing Sora. Metalgarurumon jumped upwards and launched a flurry of missiles, each blowing away a Heartless. Wargreymon charged into the fray, slicing and dicing the Heartless into small black bits. 

Within a few moments, only black dust remained of what had once been an army of Heartless. Wargreymon dusted his claws off, then admired his work. Metalgarurumon did the same.

Sora looked at them both, wonder in his eyes. "Can everyone on your world fight like that?"

As Matt was about to reply, a huge purple claw suddenly sprang out of nowhere and slammed down next to Sora. A second claw slammed down next to him, and Sora leaped away. Two feet rose out of the ground, and soon came a huge torso, a Heartless symbol stamped on its chest.

Sora held his Keyblade at the ready, blocking a strike from the first claw. The parts rotated around several times, then formed into a huge being. "Remember this guy?" Tai whispered.

"Guard Armor? Yup" Matt replied.

Eilon's scream was so loud they could practically see his uvula flying out of his mouth. He flapped into the air and flew in circles, screaming wildly. "Heads up!" shouted Matt as its claw came down. 

Metalgarurumon dodged out of the way, then let a missile loose that slammed into the torso. The creature was barely phased. "I don't like this already" Tai muttered. Wargreymon held up his hands, and an orange ball began to glow inside them. "Terraforce!" he shouted, flinging it at Guard Armor. The creature dodged out of the way, then rushed forward and slammed into him, cracking a piece of his armor.

Sora jumped upwards and slashed his Keyblade down across Guard Armor's arm, slicing off several fingers and part of its wrist. It gave a cracking sound in response, then kicked him away. Metalgarurumon reared backwards and opened his mouth. "Metal...Wolf Claw!" he shouted, breathing out a huge blue beam that slammed into Guard Armor.

It went spinning away in a heap of limbs. Before they could gather up together, Garudamon suddenly appeared and spread her wings. "Wing Blade!" a huge red fire flew outwards and smashed into Guard Armor, shattering it apart.

"See?" said Wargreymon, panting heavily. "That was easy"

"Your barely breathing after a couple of rounds" pointed out Metalgarurumon, also panting.

"I wouldn't be talking" said Garudamon, transforming back into Biyomon.

F. Sora sighed. "Why do we always argue after every fight?"

Metalgarurumon and Wargerymon turned to her. "We aren't arguing, we're just disagreeing." they both said, transforming back to Tsunomon and Koromon.

M. Sora spoke up. "Your world must be incredibly powerful. Can everyone fight like that?" he panted, leaning on his Keyblade.

Matt and Tai nodded. "Only when we half to" they both said. Eilon had appeared by this time, and he was hyperventilating from excitement. "My, my, my, my! I cannot believe how much danger we have gotten into so soon after becoming the Digidestined! At least we haven't not gotten into danger and not became the Digidestined because if we had, nothing would be changed anyway so what am I rambling about?"

"We know, so shutup" everyone said at the same time. It was strange how they always managed to be so synchronized when speaking, like someone was typing their adventures on his own computer.

"So?" Tai murmured. "What do we do now?"

M. Sora rested the Keyblade on his shoulder. "I'm looking for some friends of mine named Riku and Kairi. Have you seen them?"

Tai almost began shouting, but quickly remembered what he had said to Matt. "Uh...nope. What do they look like?"

_______

Pyle: Sorry guys, that's all I'm gonna write. I feel a bit guilty for not updating in so long!

Me: Liar.

Tiumi: He does, because he said so.

Me: So?

Pyle: So if you object to me, I get you throwed out of the fic.

Me: WHAT?!

Tiumi: Sorry, but that's the way it goes. He is the author after all.

Me: (whispers) like it matters...

Pyle: I saw that!

Me: How? You can't see words.

Pyle: We're not in real life, numbnuts! This is a fanfiction! Just for that, your getting throwed out...

Me: (gets throwed out) What the hell...?

Tiumi: That is COOL! Teach me how!

Pyle: When you're a little older.

Tiumi: (flashes out claws)

Pyle: Or maybe I could teach you now!


	6. Enemy

Pyle: Do I HAVE to keep typing?

Tiumi: (pulls out her claws) Yes. This is your fic. You finish it.

Me: um...Tiumi?

Tiumi: What?! (irritated)

Me: Never mind!

Pyle: Boy am I glad my fanfic is in your crappy capable hands.

Tiumi: I bet you can't say that five times fast.

Pyle: BoyamIgladmyfanficisinyourcrappycapablehands. BoyamIgladmyfanficisinyocapabohanses. Biahmahgladmahfafikisinyorcabablehandses...

Me: For once, she was right.

Pyle: No she wasn't.

Tiumi: I wasn't?

Pyle: Nope, I was.

Tiumi: Ok.

Pyle: Isn't it magical the way everyone agrees with the author?

Me: You made us say that.

Pyle: No I didn't.

Me: Oh yeah, we said it ourselves.

Pyle: *works every time* Better start the fic. I'm sure everyone is getting impatient.

________

"So..." said M. Sora. "Your all from another world like me?"

"Right" said Tai.

"Whats a digimon again?" 

"It's what I am" replied Biyomon. "Whenever our partner gets in danger, we change and get bigger, like when you were fighting that monster back there"

"Oh yes, I see now" said Eilon, flapping next to Sora's ear. "We must seek out the Dark Seed on this world and destroy it quickly. Who knows what sort of danger may be caused if we do not destroy the danger that may cause it" 

Matt glanced over at Eilon, who turned tail and began flapping next to Tai's ear. "You need to stop using so many negatives in your sentences, and cut off about half of them when speaking" 

Eilon glared at him. "Okay, I'll log that away, but I must say that I will not refrain from using my normal speech patterns based on the personal preference of a single digidestined" Koromon leaped up and snapped at Eilon, who quickly flew away.

"Actually..." murmured F. Sora. "I think we'd all appreciate it if you used a few less words in your speech:"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Eilon, who glared at the group. "Very well"

"So where exactly do you think this Dark Seed thing is?" asked Sora, pointing his words at Eilon. Eilon shrugged (about as well as a flying lizard could shrug) and began to fly in circles. "I have no idea"

M. Sora glanced at Matt, who also shrugged. "Beats me. We didn't even know these things existed until about ten minutes ago. And we got no idea what one might look like"

M. Sora sighed and rested the Keyblade on his shoulder. "I think the it would be where the source of the Heartless are. They just showed up all of a sudden, right around the time we saw this huge black meteor fall from the sky. Right after that thing landed, the world just started dying. Look around you and see for yourselves"

Tai turned and looked around at the landscape. True to what Sora had said, the world seemed to be a very dismal place. The ground was chunky and unfertile, and few plants grew on it. The sky was a dim grey, with clouds covering almost all of it, blocking out the sun. 

Behind them, there was a loud clicking sound as Sora swung the Keyblade, cutting a Heartless in half. It disappeared in a shower of black sparks. F. Sora walked u to Sora. "Can you...take us to this meteor?"

"Sure" replied M. Sora, walking away in a leisurely pace with his hands in his pockets. The digimon and humans followed him, wondering how something this strange could have happened to them.

_____

Around thirty minutes later, they came to a large pit, like something had pushed dirt out on all sides and left it there. Eilon seemed to be hysterical. He kept pointing and pointing at all of the Dark Seeds that didn't seem to be there, and about how they must destroy them all. The only thing they could see was in the middle of the meteor; a single purple sphere that rotated in the air with no string or invisible thread to hold it up.

"You mean you all can't see the Dark Seeds? Look, I can seem them for miles around! 1, 2, 3...!" he began to count all of the Dark Seeds that they couldn't see. Koromon bounced upwards, then began to gnaw on an invisible something in the air. Eilon jumped upwards. "You can see them to?" 

Koromon leaped at him and snapped, but Eilon got out of the way just in time. Biyomon flapped from Sora's shoulder and landed on another invisible sphere. "I think the digimon can see it and we can't" concluded Sora after a moment, feeling around and trying to find a Dark Seed.

Tsunomon, who had been gnawing on the same Seed as Koromon, suddenly leaped backwards while snapping his jaws up and down. Apparently, a chunk of it had come off in his mouth. Bright white light flared, and he suddenly turned into a striped-blue wolf with a horn on his forehead. The light shined around, and the Dark Seeds were all revealed. "27, 28, 29...!" Eilon continued counting.

"Stop counting" suggested Tai, who stared at the vast land array of Dark Seeds around them.

He had been right. The Dark Seeds were stretched outwards for miles around. No wonder the world was in such bad condition! With this many Dark Seeds, he was surprised the planet wasn't pitch black. Why had they been invisible a moment ago? Somehow, the light of digivolution revealed them. "Well, now that we're here, how do we destroy them?"

Eilon continued with his hysterics for a moment, then stopped and started panting. After a full minute of heavy breathing, he turned to the digidestined. "I see I neglected to mention and important fact which was really bad to neglect because neglecting things gets you in..." a sharp cough on purpose from Matt cut him off, who glared at Eilon.

"In other worrds" Eilon hastily corrected. "Each cluster of Dark Seeds has a guardian. When you kill the guardian, they will all disappear" he finished, twirling his tail around.

Behind them, there was a small whirling sound. A Heartless had seen them! Its small, glowing eyes continued to stare at them for a moment, but then Sora jumped at it and it leaped away. "Stop!" shouted Sora, swinging his Keyblade at it. It managed to avoid the first two strikes, but then it burst into small black particles as the Keyblade slammed through it. "There's more coming!"

Another Heartless appeared from the ground, then stared at Sora heavily just like the first one did. F. Sora shouted "Hurry up! Where is this guardian freak?" the Heartless jumped into the air and waved its antennae around. Then suddenly hundreds more began to jump out of the ground, crawling and leaping towards them. Sora began to slice them apart, whirling the Keyblade around. "Hurry up!" he shouted.

"We can't if we don't know where the hell he is!" shouted Tai. He searched wildly around the empty space, but there was nothing there. In his anger, he ran forward and kicked a Dark Seed as hard as he could. It flew across the ground and bounced to a stop, then began to glow heavily. After a few seconds it transformed, blowing upwards into tremendous monster.

"Stop looking" muttered Matt, staring at the huge creature. It appeared to be some sort of green stick creature. It jerked spasmadically left and right, then it roared. An ear splitting shreik that shook the ground beneath them. The ground shook again as the creature pounded its fist down next to F. Sora, who dodged out of the way.

With an equally loud roar, Wargreymon took to the skies and gathered a huge ball of energy. "Terraforce!" he shouted, hurling the whirling ball at the creature. It suddenly whirled around in a fantastic display of flips, and caught the fireball in its huge hand. With another whirl, it jumped upwards and threw the ball at Wargreymon. He was too shocked to react, and the ball exploded on him, sending him flying to the ground with his armor in shards.

Wargremon lifted his head upward. "How...how did he...hit me?"

"How did he do that?" muttered Matt. Metalgarurumon jumped upwards and held his mouth open. "Metal...Wolf Claw!!!!" he cried, showering forth a brilliant ray of burning blue energy. Somehow, the creature managed to dodge the attack, then wrapped its hands around the beam. With a gasp from Matt as he knew what would happen, he began shouting. "Run away! He's going to hit you!" shouted Matt, just as the blue beam went flying back at Metalgarurumon. Metalgarurumon jumped out of the way just as the beam flew where he had been a moment ago. The ground beneath shook so hard that Matt was thrown to the as the rocks shifted and lifted upwards.

Garudamon looked at Sora with a questioning look. "Should I attack?"

"That would be nice!!" shouted M. Sora, who was slicing apart the gathering Heartless.

F. Sora held out her hand to signal not to. The creature in front of them excitedly bounced up and down, waiting for another projectile to come its way. It seemed to be right at home with nothing to attack.

"This thing is throwing our own attacks back at it" said Tai. 

"We have to use something thats not a distance attack. Just run up to it and start punching and whamming and slapping the crap out of it" said Matt.

"Just the sort of plan you guys would come up with" Sora smiled at them. "Well, lets get to it"

"Wargreymon, your gonna have to sit this one out" said Tai, patting his helmet. Wargreymon nodded and closed his eyes.

Metalgarurumon jumped upwards and slashes his claws down at the creature. It went rolling across the ground, trampling over several Dark Seeds in the process. When it stopped rolling, it stood up with a bit of a shocked expression on its face, then glared at Metalgarurumn. With another roar, though not nearly as loud as the first, it went jumping across the ground after Metalgarurumon until Garudamon slammed into it from the side. It went rolling again, then finally came to a stop and closed its strange eyes.

The whole area glowed.

The ground shook and quaked beneath their feet. The army of Heartless flew apart and shattered into small piles of black dust. "Okay, it's dead. What happens now?" asked Metalgarurumon.

Eilon, who had been rolling around doing a hyperactive frenzy of screaming "Bloody murder!", but now that the enemy had been killed, he had returned to normal mode. "Oh. The guardian is dead? Well, when that happens, every Dark Seed in the area explodes"

The Dark Seed next to his foot suddenly began to inflate. Then lights began to shine around it. Just as the area exploded in a ball of flame, there were two final words from Matt.

"This blows"

______

Pyle: Just to let you know, the story is NOT OVER! Yet...hehehe.

Tiumi: All things must come to an end, so that new things may begin...kinda like Pyle's hair.

Me: Anyone like the story yet? I do.

Pyle: You better you arrogant freak...

Me: What was that?

Pyle: I said 'It's better then it used to be'

Tiumi: You guys are freaking weird.

Me&Pyle: Maybe we are weird but at least we've got writing skills so scram!

Tiumi: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Pyle: Next chapter coming up! Is this fifth or the sixth? Could be the fourth...


	7. Kuko

Pyle: What? This fic is still alive?

Me: Gee, I hadn't noticed.

Pyle: I figured it would be discontinued forever.

Tiumi: Nothing lasts forever you guys have to know...

Me: Except maybe diamonds.

Pyle: He has a point.

Tiumi: Not even diamonds last forever.

Me&Pyle: What? How do you know?

Tiumi: Everything turns into dust after awhile.

Me: I don't get it.

Pyle: Me either.

Tiumi: Hmm...let me see if I can explain it. Okay! Remember how on EVA they talked about what would happen when the sun blew up?

Pyle: Because it wouldn't matter because they would all have turned into...oh...now I get it!

Me: Now this is just DUMB.

Pyle: I want a smoothie.

Me: I want mah cheezy poofs.

Tiumi: O_O 

Me: This world is so corrupt.

______

Matt awoke to the tip of something sharp against his neck. That seemed to happen a lot lately. The Keyblade was never as sharp as this though. "Hey" a gruff voice muttered. Matt tipped his eyes open and looked up. "I'm unarmed...what...who are you?" 

"Who are you?" the person responded back. "Your not one of them, right?" the blade lifted his chin up.

The person looking at him had spiky brown hair sticking up, sunny eyes, and strange clothes. Where had he seen this guy before. "Ryudo?" Matt muttered, about to stand up, but then remembered the sword and decided not to. The blade pressed deeper against his neck when he spoke the name.

"Please get that sword away from my throat" he choked out, backing against the rock as far as he could go. "How do you know my name?" was the reply to his request.

Damn. Quickly, he had to think up a lie to tell him. "I've seen you before down in...um...Carbo. You probably don't remember me"

Ryudo took his sword off of Matt's throat and slid it back into his sheath. "You lie better then you think"

"Got that right" he replied, standing up. Tai and Sora were on the ground, sitting and watching the scene. "Did you beat Grandia 2, Tai?"

"Nope. Couldn't get past Zera" was the reply as he stood up.

Ignoring what they were talking about, Ryudo gave them a glare. "What's your name? Are you in league with those dark freaks?"

"I think not!" was the immediate response. It came from Eilon, who was flapping around Ryudo's head in mad circles. "They are the digidestined, the ones who will rid the worlds of darkness! As a matter of fact, I bet they..."

Sky, Ryudo's pet bird, flew forward and snapped at Eilon, missing his wing by inches. He seemed to be an attractive target for all creatures with teeth "We get the picture. They're our saviors"

Letting out a chuckle, Ryudo looked down at Matt. "You guys are just kids. You expect me to believe that your going to rid the world of this plague?"

Tai's eyes turned angry when he heard that. "The names Tai, pal. I won't be talked down to by anyone" his fists clenched as he said this. "We could leave your world to rot if you want"

Ryudo looked them all up and down for a moment. "Care to prove how strong you are?" Ryudo pulled his sword out and held it at the ready. Tai and Matt gave growls and stepped forward. Ryudo did not know about the way they could digivolve. It was hardly a fair fight.

Sora saw her chance and stepped in. "For goodness sake. We must learn to play together, children" she pushed her hand down on his sword and lowered it. "Be nice now"

Putting his sword back in his sheath, Ryudo was about to calm down. Matt lowered his fists, as did Tai. Suddenly, Ryudo's sword went flying past his shoulder, missing his temple by inches. Tai jumped forward and tackled Ryudo to the ground. 

Dust flew upward as a struggle ensued. Tai was easily outmatched. Ryudo was twice as big and twice as strong as he was, plus he had been trained in combat. Again, it was hardly a fair fight.

With a great effort, Tai tried to pin him down. With very little effort, Ryudo pushed him off and stood up. He walked over to the ground where his sword lay implanted and retrieved it, wiping a bit of it off on the grass. "You've got to watch out for those dark guys" he put his sword back in his sheath. "They pop up out of nowhere"

Tai looked at Matt. Matt looked at Tai.

______

"First time you've ever seen a swordfighter, huh?" Ryudo murmured, warming his hands on the fire. Tai and Matt had weapons in their hands, waiting for some sort of attack. "Don't worry. They won't attack. They hate fire"

Koromon, Tsunomon, and Biyomon were all happily munching on some fruits they had found. Ryudo seemed to be making some kind of drink. He pulled out a large red berry, then crushed it up and poured it into some sort of cup, mixing it in with the water. It didn't look like a very attractive drink.

"Who wants to try my Kuko Energizer drink?" asked Ryudo, holding out the cup. No one answered. Matt was the only one who knew what Kuko Berries were. "It's rude not to accept food, ya know"

Sora, the most polite one in the group, volunteered. "I'll try it" she said, holding it in her hands. She pushed it up to her lips and sipped it. 

  
  


Instantly, her face turned beet red, and she plopped into Tai's lap, a glazed look on her face. "We aren't what you'd call heavy alcohol drinkers, you understand" murmured Matt, staring at Sora's glazed eyes. "Hey, Tai, you know we could..."

Tai stared at him. "Take advantage of an unconscious girl?!" Tai shouted at him in disbelief. It echoed throughout the forest. "Pretty good idea..." he said after a moment.

"I was just joking, Tai. Ryudo, you be the virgin guard until she wakes up, okay? And don't feed us anymore Kuko crap. She's gonna get a hemorrhage or something like that..." Matt trailed off, laying on the ground in the most comfortable spot he could find. 

Ryudo didn't say a word, just stared at the fire. Tai did so to. There really wasn't much to say. "So...what are you doing here?" asked Tai, pulling a flaming stick out of the fire and playing with it.

"I'm not welcome anywhere else" replied Ryudo without looking up. Tai hardly knew what to say. "But I like killing Dead. And this is a really popular spot for them. I don't know why, but whenever I see them, I feel like I have to kill them"

"What are Dead?" Tai asked curiously.

Ryudo sat on the ground and crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm not really sure. They just appeared one day, out of nowhere. A lot of people thought that Valmar had sent them down and that Granas would come save them" he closed his eyes as he spoke. "I don't know what they are. Just these shapeless freaks with red eyes. The eyes are what scare you. The only thing they really do is just kill"

"One last question" Tai murmured before he drifted off to sleep. "Where did they start coming from?"

Ryudo slid open his eyes. "They, my friend, are from the Cathedral"

______

Me: What was your favorite part of Grandia 2? The stupid bird? The whiny songstress? The pathetic moth that turned out to be the final boss?

Pyle: Actually, my favorite part was when you yelled "What the hell is this shit?!" and that huge guy punched you in the face.

Tiumi: That was my favorite part to.

Pyle: Kind of reminds me when we were watching 'Slackers'

Tiumi: I recall he started screaming 'LIES! ALL OF THEM, LIES!'

Me:...you can go to hell...


End file.
